Can't Stop (Catchin' 'Em All)
On Can't Stop (Catchin' Em All) Lyrics Normal Verison Alomomola is caring and sweet Axew attacks with tusk and teeth Cofagrigus is gho-gho-ghosty Darmanitan is so so toasty Basculin comes in red and blue Blitzle is electric and cute Audino can hear everything Deerling goes with a seasonal thing Drilbur has a couple digger paws Fraxure has a powerful jaw Munna gets inside your dreams Liepard is little, dark, and mean Servine lives out in the weeds Samurott's sword is strong indee Zoroark is crafty and dark Gigalith is dense like rock I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all Lillipup is little and brown Excadrill digs underground Pansage loves the green green grass Musharna loves to nap Snivy is so green and bright Minccino is fuzzy and white Watchog watches out for stuff Woobat is a Psychic puff Swanna is pure white and flies Sawsbuck changes over time Pignite burns so strong and bright Reshiram is enormous and white Zekrom is so black and huge Victini wins it all for you Panpour likes to splash and spray Braviary is not afraid Zorua is a little bit tricky Reuniclus is good at thinking Emboar burns hot as the sun Oshawott can slice and cut Patrat is looking out for you Dewott is watery blue Pidove - such a tiny bird Pansear burns, and burns, and burns I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all Klink is a pair of metal gears Yamask is a ghost to fear Sandile loves the desert sun Galvantula - electric bug Purrloin - sneaky and devious Herdier - loyal friend to us Tepig is a hot little spark Gothitelle is black and dark Haxorus is green and bright Sewaddle can stitch it up tight I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all Extended Edition (Bluray) Alomomola is caring and sweet Axew attacks with tusk and teeth Cofagrigus is a human's enemy Darmanitan is so so toasty Basculin comes in red and blue Blitzle is electric & cute Audino can hear everything Deerling goes with a seasonal thing Drilbur has some awesome digger paws Fraxure gets violent with his jaw Munna gets inside your dreams Liepard has no sympathy Servine lives out in the weeds Samurott's sword is strong indeed Zoroark is crafty and dark Gigalith compresses his core I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all Lillipup is sensing and a hound Excadrill digs underground Pansage is so nice and fast Musharna loves to nap Snivy is so calm and bright Minccino is tidy and light Watchog illuminates the dark Woobat's nose is off the charts Swanna has a strong bill can't deny Sawsbuck changes over time Pignite emites smoke and can fight Reshiram controls the weather alright Zekrom hides in the storms too Victini wins it all for you Panpour his eyes are closed and tamed Braviary is not afraid Zorua is almost alaways snickering Reuniclus is good at thinking Emboar cares deepliy for his friends Oshawott has his scalchop to defend Patrat is looking out for you Dewott is a master swordsman to boot Pidove - not really that smart Pansear's tuft will burn and burn I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all Klink is a pair of metal gears Yamask's mask is crying tears Sandile relaxes IN the desert sand Galvantula has electric thread Purrloin - stealing and devious Herdier - loyal friend to us Tepig sneezes smoke when sick Gothitelle knows what makes you tick Haxorus is nice but gives fright Sewaddle can stitch it up tight I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all I can't stop catchin' 'em all Trubbish is so artificial and (More soon) Category:Songs